He Has Returned?
by Sonowske
Summary: "...we are sending you to a small planet called Earth..."
1. Training

**Hello everyone. How are you all doing?**

**Do you all know the user Razamataz22? Well, he is the original author of this FanFiction, previously entitled "A Saiyan Returns"**

**He has entrusted me to continue on with this story. I will attempt to try to carry this at a steady pace so my mind can roam around as I try to conceptualize my own things. I hope that you accept me as the new writer and I hope that whatever comes out, you will find to your enjoyment. **

**And don't forget to thank Razamataz22 for his awesome stories that he has written. Now, on with the first chapter, there's not really much change in this.**

Chapter 1: Training

Each day for the past thirteen years he had grown stronger and stronger under the guide of the Saiyans. Every morning three Saiyans woke to find him in the gravity chamber pushing his body to the limit. The scared, little four-year-old boy they had abducted had died away. A true Saiyan warrior had been born before them. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who noticed.

Vegeta arose from his bed and walked into the living room of their house. The Saiyans had quickly gained in rank and strength with the boy's inclusion and thus had been given their own private residence with training grounds provided. He found Nappa and Raditz eating breakfast while the familiar sounds of blasts and grunting pounded through the walls. After a few messy years, the Saiyans had grown fond of the boy they had stolen and had even made him apart of the "family."

"When was the last time anybody checked the Boy's power level?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm uncertain," answered Nappa. "We don't have a scouter capable of reading his power level."

"It can't be too high," said Raditz. "Every time he comes out of his training we spar with him and defeat him every time. He had a better chance when he didn't train before breakfast."

"Does anybody know what gravity he has been training at?" Vegeta asked the group.

"Well I train at one hundred and twenty times the kid's home planet's gravity, and Raditz trains at ninety," Nappa said. "I get tired after about two hours so the kid must be working at about sixty, maybe even seventy times."

"No wonder he's so fatigued when he's facing us," said Vegeta finding the answer suitable. He trained at one hundred and fifty times gravity so what should he worry about?

"Maybe that last solo mission got to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he got back two months ago he has been training ever since."

"Well, that last mission he got back from seemed to be fairly easy for him. There wasn't a single scratch on him. Maybe he wants a challenge."

"Perhaps," concluded Raditz. He briefly recalled the day thirteen years prior when he had taken the child from Kakarot. He knew when he lifted off that Kakarot was still alive and that this would be his eternal punishment for being so weak. As years passed he became the notable figure in the boy's life and cared for him ever so dearly. Vegeta and Nappa hated to admit it, but they too cared for the boy as well.

The sound of the boy training continued as there was a loud knock on the door.

"It's open!," shouted Nappa before whispering "Is someone to be expected?"

Both Saiyans nodded their heads as the door opened to reveal three figures standing in the doorway. In rapid succession, all three Saiyans knelt down and bowed their heads.

"You honor us with your presence, Lord Frieza," said Vegeta, in his reverential stance. Frieza walked forward, Zarbon and Dodoria by his sides.

"Where is the boy?" said Zarbon speaking for Frieza.

"He is just finishing his morning training in the gravity chamber," stated Vegeta.

"Lead on," said Zarbon with a flick of his hand. Standing upright, the Saiyans led the way to where the gravity chamber lay. They watched through the Perspex screen and saw the boy training at incredible speeds. What were once giant robots now lay in pieces of scrap metal. Blood dripped down his arm where it hung numbly by his side. With his free hand he successfully fended off several attacks from robots thrice his size.

Vegeta pressed a button that caused the simulation to come to an end. The pieces of metal disintegrated into pure anatomy and seeped into the floor. "Gohan!," Vegeta shouted. With cold eyes, Gohan's head turned to look to where the group stood. "You have visitors, Boy," Vegeta concluded.

**Well, there you have it. Let me know what you think?**

**Reviews would be nice. Even if you did read the precious story, I just want your opinions if you think I might have what it takes to give you what you want. **

**Well, thank you and goodnight. **

**Again, all the credit goes to Razamataz22**


	2. Recon Mission

Chapter 2: Recon Mission

Gohan stood in the gravity chamber, his arm hanging broken by his side. Several other gashes were bleeding from his chest and back but it didn't faze him in the slightest. "Switch the training back on Vegeta, I'm not finished yet," commanded Gohan, his voice booming with power.

"I like a little spunk in them," said Zarbon licking his lips.

"Bring him to me Zarbon," commanded Frieza in his cold voice.

Zarbon bowed, "As you wish, Lord Freiza." Smiling valiantly, Zarbon opened the door to the chamber, causing the gravity to briefly return to normal. He closed the door and the gravity started to build again. Zarbon walked forward with a purpose but as the gravity rose to what it had been, he found himself struggling to move.

Zarbon walked slowly, struggling to keep himself from collapsing entirely. "What gravity is the boy training at?" Dodoria asked quizzically.

"We believe the kid trains at approximately sixty times earth's gravity," answered Nappa.

"Zarbon isn't fazed by a hundred times gravity," said Frieza pressing a few buttons. A screen appeared on the window showing the gravity that Gohan had been training at over the past two months. He wasn't interested in the fact that two months ago he had started at fifty times gravity but was quivering as he saw how quickly he had improved. The Saiyans saw these numbers and were astounded as well. Gohan was training at three hundred and twenty times gravity without it having an adverse effect on his body. He had been training at that level for several days now, for longer periods of time daily.

They watched in horror as Gohan slowly walked towards Zarbon, cold hate in his eyes. Dodoria rushed to the door and opened it, the gravity turning back to normal once again. Zarbon panted deeply as mobility returned to his body. Gohan walked passed him but Zarbon appeared in front of him with lightning speed. With a vicious right hook he connected with Gohan's cheek, causing his head to snap violently. Zarbon smiled, until his face showed pure horror. Gohan remained standing, his eyes opened and he turned upright. "Get out of my way," he said menacingly. Zarbon stepped out of his way as Gohan walked out of the room towards Freiza.

"You summoned me," Gohan stated with hatred in his eyes.

Frieza composed himself, "Due to your recent success I am sending you on a break."

"A break..?" said Gohan confused.

"Yes, we are sending you to a small planet called Earth for a recon mission." The Saiyans became stiff as they heard Earth except for Gohan who matched Freiza's vicious stare. "Think of it as a brief time off period, I want you to find out everything there is to know about this planet but keep the people alive, do not be the one to make the first move. You will dress like them and talk like them."

"I understand, Sire," said Gohan bowing his head.

"Good. You're pod leaves in 0800 hours," said Frieza as he and his henchmen turned and left.

The door closed and Gohan lifted his head and saw the other Saiyans staring at him. A minute passed before the Saiyans looked away in disbelief, Raditz snickering on his way to the living room. "Can you get me all the data you can about Earth?" Gohan asked of Raditz.

"I can tell you a bit more then what'll you'll find in the system," said Raditz beckoning Gohan to sit with him as he placed himself on the couch. Gohan preferred to stand. "Suit yourself. Earth, is the planet which you were born on." The young Saiyan's eyes had widened.

"W-what?," Gohan said, utterly confused.

"You were born on the planet Earth. You are not a full-blooded Saiyan. You are a half-Human, half-Saiyan hybrid." This news came as a shock to Gohan but he regained his composure quickly.

"Hm... I see..." He looked down at the ground and tightened his fists, but quickly snapped his head up to Raditz.

"So there is a Saiyan on Earth?," Gohan asked.

"Yes. Your father."

"M-my what? My father..?," Gohan whispered, perplexed. There was a long pause.

"Indeed. This trip may be to try and entice him to join us but there may be other reasons behind it, I'm not sure," Raditz continued.

"I see," Gohan responded.

"Yes. But don't bother searching every strip of the planet for him; it's just too big with really rough terrain. Go to the nearest city but don't let people see you flying; it doesn't send a good message. We will get you some Earthling clothes to wear, there's likely to be some money in the pod, and try not to let people see your tail."

"It's not my fault if people see it and I know well not to look at the full moon." Gohan's furry brown tail flickered.

"You've learned well. Since it is only a recon don't go killing anyone and if possible don't show anyone your true power. Now, let's chuck you in a recovery capsule so you're ready for your flight tomorrow morning."

With that Raditz and Gohan walked out the door and flew off towards the nearest hospital.

"Lord Frieza, why did you stray from the plan to have the boy join us on your mission?" Dodoria asked as they walked down the path towards the city.

"Because the hybrid is a loose cannon," he said looking at the Saiyans flying overhead. "His strength was great enough to match my first two forms, possibly even my third. He has the power to wipe out my entire army and do sustainable damage to me in the process. We need a bargaining chip with him, something to control him, and what better way than by letting him to get acquainted with his mother and father. Then we can use them as a ransom if he chooses to rebel against us." Frieza let out a subtle snicker.

"Excellent plan, Lord Frieza," admired Zarbon. "But I think Dodoria and I can handle him on our own and he will no longer be any problem to us. Once I have the chance to power up I can take him out without trying."

"No," said Frieza, "I will not risk it; I need you alive in six months time when we travel to Namek to find the dragon balls. And with the hybrid brat out of the way and the Ginyu Force joining us we should have no problem."

They all laughed in agreement as they walked towards Frieza's palace.


	3. First Contact

Chapter 3: First Contact

Gohan sat in the pod as it sped through space in his semi-conscious state. He had taken two things with him: the clothes on his back and his most prized possession. He couldn't remember how, when or even where he had obtained this object, but it had been with him as long as he could remember and it held very close value to him. He briefly recalled the time when he was barely seven years of age when somebody had touched it while he was on a mission. That man had to pay the consequence. . .

He fell asleep once more and awoke to the sound of the pod beeping, signaling that he was close to his destination. He switched the signal off and rested in his chair until the pod came crashing to the earth. The door opened and Gohan stepped out in his human clothing. His tail itched on the inside of the pants. His precious object was held tightly in his hand.

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a deep crater of a desert wasteland. No sign of life seemed to be amidst in any part of the desert. Taking the money which had been placed in his pod, he grabbed nearby foliage and covered it up, to prevent it from being discovered. He then levitated and started flying slowly and cautiously through the wasteland, slipping his object into his other pocket. After moments later, he was able to spot a city from afar. He slowly descended to the ground and began walking to the city as the sun started to arise.

As Gohan walked through the crowded streets, he took a moment to view everything that was going on. Children ran around freely without a care in the world. Adults conversed with one another or went about their own business, not worrying about the children running around their feet. Gohan let out a deep sigh of relief. It had been a long time since he had viewed a scene like this without passing morale judgement on whether they should live or die.

He stepped into a nearby restaurant and made his order, and paid for it. When he received a lot of change he realised how much money he had in his hand. He grabbed a nearby paper and sat down at a table furthest away from the entrance. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw that there was to be a World Martial Arts Tournament tomorrow. Gohan couldn't help but give a slight chuckle, but knowing that he didn't want to blow his cover, he decided that he would feel out the power levels of his opponents and then battle at a similar level to them.

A gunshot rang through the air as several men burst into the shop and started firing their weapons into the roof. "Everybody down on the ground now!" they shouted. Everybody complied except for one sole man reading the newspaper at the back laughing. "Get down if you value your life!," they threatened. Nothing happened. Without warning a bullet pierced the paper and hit the man behind it. "Now give us the cash or you'll be next," a man threatened at the counter. The man waved his gun wildly but stopped as he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. With a swift punch he was on the floor out cold. The rest of the gang stood there in shock as Gohan turned around to face them. He walked up to one of them, too frightened to move. Trying to withhold his strength, Gohan grabbed the tip of the gun and bent it upwards. The goons dropped their guns and ran out of the shop at an unnatural speed.

Another thing happened unnaturally fast as policemen and reporters flew into the shop after seeing the criminals on the run and apprehending them, asking the hybrid questions at a million miles an hour. Gohan was overwhelmed, as microphones were thrown in his face and questions were being shouted at him.

"Whoa, back off," he shouted to the crowd, stepping back.

"Can you give us some information about yourself?"

Gohan thought briefly, he had wanted to fit in, but, not at this magnitude. "No, that's okay," he responded.

"What went through your mind as you took down the gang?"

"Huh?" Again, he quickly thought the question over; not wanting to say that killing was all he ever did. "I just did what needed to be done," he said quickly.

"Are you going to accept an award if one is given to you?"

"No, I do not find it necessary to," Gohan responded. "Now, no more questions, go away now."

"Wait! Do you plan on fighting at the world martial arts tournament here tomorrow?"

Gohan looked over at the reporter who had asked the question, a broad grin stretched across his face. "Maybe. Now, that's enough!" A squabble broke out as reporters shouted out last minute questions.

"Alright enough, give the guy a break!," shouted a female voice above the others. Gohan looked over to the door frame where a girl about his age stood. She had black hair wrapped in two ponytails on either side of her face and she wore a school uniform.

Grumbling, the press left the building leaving only the customers and staff. The young woman walked in and looked at Gohan menacingly. He eyed the woman quickly, tensing up a bit.

"Thank you for your help Mister..."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, not even going to finish the girl's sentence with his name.

"Oh my, you're bleeding and there's something in your cheek," she said concerned, stepping forward to the interesting character.

"Wha? There is..?," said Gohan pulling the bullet out of his cheek, a small trickle of blood flowing from the hole. The girl was astounded. "Oh. This is nothing," he reassured as he wiped the blood of his face with the back of his hand.

The girl's eyes had almost popped out of her sockets. "R-right," she said under her breath, trying to regain her composure.

"Well, uhm, I gotta get going." Gohan started to walk passed by the girl, only for her to grab his arm softly.

"Wait a minute, I at least want to give you a proper thank you." She smiled sweetly. Unfortunately, Gohan drew his arm back.

"I really have to be going now, save your thank you's, please." He rushed out of the restaurant, quickly running the corner of the block.

"Hey, wait!" By the time she ran out of the store, she was too late. He had been gone out of her sight. 'What a strange boy,' she thought to herself, letting out a subtle sigh. "I'll see you again, I'll make sure of it," she whispered to herself, a slight grin forming across her face.

-He Has Returned?- 

Gohan was walking down the street, relieved now that he did not have to deal with that annoying press, or that girl. At the same time, he was taking in the scenery that beheld him. He has been to planets that had cities that had been more industrialized than cities such as this one, but never had he been able to conjure any appreciation for such sights, always on purging missions, his inhumane lust for bloodshed taking its effect as soon he got himself riled up after intense preparing and destroying everthing carelessly. At least now he was on a reconnaissance mission, and didn't need to fuel his Saiyan drive.

A couple hours had passed and he started think about the coming tournament tomorrow. 'These humans are pathetic,' Gohan thought to himself. 'Why does Frieza want me to study this planet's inhabitants? They're weak, they're weapons are inadequate. What could he possibly want with this "birthplace" of mine?' He kept pondering what Frieza would want with this giant rock. That is until he intentionally ran into a teenaged girl and tripped her. He simply stepped back and proceeded to walk passed her.

"Hey, why don't you watch it, Buddy?,' the girl shouted to the Saiyan. He simply kept on walking, ignoring whatever insignificance she cried. "You should really watch where you're going!," she shouted louder. After that, she had carried on whatever she was doing.

The boy was puzzled. "This planet's women are very strange," he said to himself. As he kept walking the streets he saw people arguing, couples fighting, children pranking one another, then what caught his attention most, people in altercations. This made Gohan snicker. 'Feels like home,' he thought.

After much time of observing the inhabitants, he decided it be best to retire until tomorrow for some much needed rest. It was still pretty sunny outside, but be felt oddly lathargic for no clear reason, so he decided to return to his space pod. He managed to get to the giant crater in the desert, only to find a crowd of scientists around the pod, loading it to take back for research. "Dammit...," he had cursed softly to himself. It was now time for plan B. Unfortunately, he didn't have one. After moments of contemplating where he would spend the rest of his day, he concluded it be best to find an old abandoned building of some sort and reside inside there.

With that in mind, he went back to the city he previously left and after about an hour he was able to spot a construction site where no one was present. He hopped over a fence that kept the site from civilians entering and spotted a small house that had been nearly destroyed, but was still able to provide some shelter. He walked slowly through the entrance of the building, looking around his surroundings; nothing but rubble everywhere. He sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning his back against a wall, trying to relax. He bad been on many missions that would require an excellent use of survivor skills, so this was actually not that bad for him.

He noticed now that darkness was slowly encompassing his surroundings. "It seems that this planet's rotation on its axis is relatively quick," he whispered to himself.

With that he now shut his eyes closed, thinking about what had happened today: the social skills, the crime, the annoyances, the girl. He seemed quite interested with the girl for some strange reason. How she really wanted to thank him for what he'd done, how he felt the soft tranquility of her hands just for a moment when she caught his arm.

He thought it be probably best not to dwell on the matter, so as to not deviate from what his mission was really about. With that, he pulled the possession he adored so much out of his pocket and gripped it tightly in his hand, slowly falling into a deep sleep, waiting to see what else this planet had to offer, like the tournament...

**Well, there you have it; the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review. I would also like some constructive criticism so as to give the story more quality. Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible. By the way, can you guess the girl Gohan was thinking about? I'll give you a hint, it's Videl. And don't forget to thank Razamataz22 for giving this story to me.**


End file.
